Little Sister
by Ishida Himeko
Summary: His everyday life is planned out to every single detail. He’s rarely surprised, but what came to him on his 16th birthday was a blow that would scar him for life.
1. Unexpected

**Little Sister: Chapter 1  
**

Disclaimer : I wish I owned Bleach…

_Summary: His everyday life is planned out to every single detail. He's rarely surprised, but what came to him on his 16th birthday was a blow that would scar him for life._

* * *

Uryuu Ishida gets up every morning at 5 am, prepares and finishes his breakfast by 5:30, is ready for school by 6:30, and is out of his apartment by 7. He's at school by 7:30, makes a trip to the sewing room and returns by 7:50. He's always on time. He always plans things out.

His everyday life is planned out. Every single detail happens just because he wanted them to. It's like he controlled the world itself. He's rarely surprised, but what came to him on his 16th birthday was a blow that would scar him for life.

* * *

**Uryuu's POV**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I woke up to the sound of the alarm clock beeping. It was a minute early.

Something doesn't feel right. I followed my morning routine and grabbed my school bag. I stuffed the key to the apartment in my pocket and picked up the welcome mat I just cleaned to put by the door. I opened the door to set down the mat, but there was something there in its place. It's….

A girl?

What is a girl doing here? I knelt down next to her and saw a piece of paper crumpled in her hand. I saved the paper from her tight grip and carefully straightened it out. It was a letter addressed to me. It seemed to be in my father's handwriting. I adjusted my glasses and read the message:

_Son, _

_ Since it's your 16__th__ birthday, I decided it was time for the truth. Your mother died when you were about 4 years old, as you know. That was the truth, but not all of it. 16 years ago, you were born, but not alone. You had a twin, and the girl you see before you is your twin. When you both turned 4 years old, your sister suddenly vanished, and your mother, died from grief. Your sister reappeared about 2 years later. No one recognized her at first, but her dark hair and bright blue eyes told us she was your twin. She hadn't aged physically since she vanished, but grew mentally. She is now appears to be at the age of 14. She's your sister. Take care of her. Happy 16__th__ birthday. _

_Your father, Dr. Ryuuken Ishida _

_ P.S. Her name is Himeko._

I see… I have a sister…I HAVE A SISTER!? My jaw dropped. I stared at the girl on my doorstep. This was completely unexpected.

* * *

**A/N.**

I wrote this out of utter boredom, so please review and tell me if I should continue. :3 *waves cookie jar* Cookies will go to those who review~


	2. Announcement

Then Lost, Now Found Chapter 2: Announcement.

* * *

Disclaimer: I owned Bleach once, but that was a dream.

After my friend, Hana-chan's begging, I decided to continue. =w=

Here's chapter 2. Enjoy...=w=

* * *

**Uryuu's POV**

This can't be happening. I can't have a sister! This is all a joke, right?

I took my eyes off the letter and looked at her. She was wearing a white dress with a thin blue ribbon around her waist and her shoes were white doll shoes. Her bangs covered most of her face. I brushed away the bangs and she slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes were just like mine. Bright blue.

"Ani-ue? Is that you?" she sat up and rubbed her eyes, yawning. Her bangs covered her face again.

"Uh, yeah. It's me. You're Himeko, right?" I sound utterly pathetic.

"Haii~" She suddenly took my face in her hands and looked straight into my eyes. "Ani-ue is very good-looking," she giggled. I felt myself blush. She leaned forward, her face now a few good inches away from mine. "I'm glad I finally found you, Ani-ue." She placed her lips softly on mine. Before my mind could register anything, she pulled away. She leaned on the wall behind her and fell asleep. What. Just. Happened? Did. She. Just? Wait. A. Minute…

_DID MY SISTER JUST KISS ME?_

I sat there next to her for several minutes, pinching and hitting myself just to be sure this wasn't a dream. I sighed and checked my watch.

7:15 am.

My schedule's ruined! I got up, sighed, and glanced at Himeko. She was fast asleep. I carried her on my back and brought her into my apartment. I laid her on the couch and wrote a note telling her of my whereabouts, where to find food, and to stay put. I rushed out the door, and ran to school. Damn it!

I got to school at 7:45. I went to a nearby vending machine and bought a bottle of water. I walked to my classroom and went to my seat.

The bell rang just when I sat down. Thank goodness. I wasn't late.

Our homeroom teacher walked in and made several announcements. The last of which, included a new student joining our class.

"Starting today you're all going to have a new classmate…again. Her age is about that of a middle school student, but she's been home schooled her whole life. According to her records, she now has the mental capacity of you boneheads. Hopefully, she's better than you lot." Sensei paused and turned to the door. "You may come in now, Ishida-san."

Murmurs were heard like bees buzzing around the classroom. Ishida? It can't be…

A girl walked into the classroom. She wasn't wearing the school uniform, but a white dress. She had her hair tied up in two ponytails and clipped her bangs to the side. But there's no mistaking it. She's Himeko!

"Ohayou gozaimasu. My name is Himeko Ishida." She beamed at the class. "This is my first time being at a school, so please take care of me." She bowed.

"Heard that, nitwits? Oh, and if you were all wondering, she's not wearing her uniform yet just because she just decided to enroll today."

Only today?

Himeko turned to Sensei and whispered something in her ear. Sensei's eyes widened and I heard her say "well that explains it" to herself.

"Okay, idiots, just so you'd know, Himeko Ishida is Uryuu Ishida's sister." Everyone's eyes widened. "So," she turned to my seatmate, "Yamakawa, MOVE. Back of the classroom. Empty seat. NOW." Yamakawa-kun rushed to the back of the room, apparently frightened. I stared at Sensei. I heard Himeko giggle.

"You may now take your seat next to your brother." Himeko practically danced her way to my side and sat down smiling.

"Ne, Ishida-kun," Inoue-san whispered to me from behind. "Is she really your sister?"

"Yeah," I sighed.

"Sugoi! I didn't know you had a sister!"

_I didn't know either._

Time flew and before I knew it, it was lunch time. Himeko was sleeping again.

How many hours a day does this girl sleep?!

"Ishida!" Kurosaki called.

"Ishida-kun~" Kuchiki-san's acting tone…

"…" Chad.

They sat down around me and Inoue-san followed after a few moments.

"Aren't you going to eat your lunch on the roof as always, Kurosaki?" I raised my eyebrow as he pulled out a sandwich from his bag.

"Rukia wanted to meet your sister."

I turned to look at Kuchiki-san, who was staring at Himeko along with Inoue-san.

I dug my hand into my bag and pulled out a bento box and chopsticks. I was just opening the box when I heard Kuchiki-san say "Hello, Hime-chan!"

I looked at Himeko who was yawning. "Hello…Ah!" she exclaimed when she looked at Kuchiki-san. "Hisana-chan? Kuchiki Hisana-chan?"

Everyone stared wide-eyed gazing from Himeko to Kuchiki-san and back.

She knew Byakuya's wife?

* * *

Chapter End.

* * *

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN~

Well. That was shocking.

*is now brain-dead for writing in a rush*

Was it okay? ;_;

**_  
[DID YA LIKE IT HANA-CHI?! o_O]_**

=w="

REVIEW PLEASE~

the shiny review button is screaming! CLICK ME!


	3. Troubled

Little Sister: Chapter 3: Troubled.

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. I own Himeko though :3

* * *

Hana-chan was begging again. So here's chappie #3. =w= Sorry for the more than a month-long wait

* * *

"Oh. You're not Hisana-chan? Sorry…" Himeko apologized.

Everyone was still staring at her – shocked.

"Himeko, how do you know Hisana-san?" Kurosaki inquired.

"She was my friend when I went to Soul Society."

"You've been to Soul Society?" asked Rukia.

"Yes, of course. 12 years ago." Around the time she disappeared. "I was dragged to Soul Society by a shinigami named Kurotsuchi Mayuri when I was four years old. He brought me to his laboratory and did weird experiments on me. I was able to escape, and found myself in the Kuchiki manor. How I got there was still a mystery to me. I met Hisana-chan while she was walking down the main hall. She found me hiding behind a plant. We talked and became friends. She was very nice, but she seemed ill. She said she was looking for her sister…OH! Are you her sister?" She looked at Rukia.

"H-hai."

"I knew it! So Hisana-chan found you! That's great! How is she?" Himeko brimmed with excitement. But something felt wrong.

There was silence.

"Himeko," I began.

"Yes, Ani-ue?"

I motioned for her to move closer.

"Hisana-san died. She died even before she found Rukia-san." I whispered.

"WHAT!?" she exclaimed. "HISANA-CHAN DIED? WH-WHY!? HOW? WHEN!?" She started to cry.

"Himeko-chan…Byakuya-onii-sama told me that she died while searching for me. She was too weak, but still continued to look for me. She died 5 years after she married Nii-sama. Nii-sama found me a year later, and welcomed me into the Kuchiki house." Rukia said with her head down.

Himeko broke down in tears. Inoue-san hugged her and set Himeko on my lap. Inoue-san hit me on the head and said "She's your sister! Take care of her!" and walked out. Apparantly to cry as well.

Why me?

I put my arms around her and said "It's okay, Himeko. Hisana-san was probably reborn here on earth by now. She died in Soul Society long ago."

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Ani-ue!!" she sobbed into my chest. "Why did Hisana-chan have to die? Why? Why? Why?" My father said she was mature. I don't see it now.

I sighed. I guess every person has a breakdown every now and then. I hugged her until she was better.

The bell rang. I didn't even finish my lunch yet. I put my bento box back into my bag as Himeko went back to her seat.

Something wrong happened to Himeko 12 years ago.

Hisana-san died far longer than that. Atleast 50 years ago…

Just what happened to her?

* * *

**[Chapter End]**

* * *

_A/N: Tis short. Sorry._

_**  
**I did it in a rush...again... Haha. Hope Hana-chan liked it. =w=_


End file.
